Muchos años después
by SecondCall
Summary: Lo que podría haber pasado durante el episodio 2x05 en el despacho mientras transcurría la cena de gala. Alicia&Will.


-A: ¿Sabemos algo más?

-D: Estamos esperando la llamada de Kalinda.

Alicia no podía apartar la mirada de Will, de sus heridas. Como le gustaría poder acerca a él, curarle, tocarle... sentir sus ojos y sus manos sobre ella. En lugar de eso permanece de pie, junto a la puerta. Clava sus ojos en los de él esperando una respuesta, una explicación, la confirmación de que todo está bien y de que no hay de que preocuparse. Unas simples magulladuras, una pelea inoportuna y absurda, sabe que no es más, pero cuando se trata de Will, necesita saber que todo va a estar bien, necesita oír de sus propios labios las palabras que logren tranquilizarla.

Intenta contenerse, no preguntar. Es su jefe, y no están solos en esa habitación. Debe mantener la compostura y lo sabe, además ya no tiene ningún derecho a preguntar nada. Lo que hubo entre ellos dos murió antes de empezar.

Alicia seguía sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Qué habría pasado? Cuando ya no pudo más se armó de valor para formular la pregunta. El teléfono de Diane comenzó a sonar. Segundos después sonó el de Derrick. Ambos tenían información información nueva y salieron de la habitación para hablar con tranquilidad.

Will, con su copa de whisky en la mano, contemplaba a Alicia desde el sofá.

A: ¿Qué ha pasado?

W: Una pelea.

A: ¿Con quién? - El tono de su voz sonaba mucho más preocupado que curioso y Will lo percibió.

W: Con el abogado de Kent.

A: Pero...

W: No te preocupes - la interrumpió Will - ha sido una estupidez. Es un capullo y me he dejado llevar.

Alicia se debatía entre cruzar los escasos 4 pasos que la separan de su jefe o no. Finalmente dio el primero de ellos (y el más difícil) mientras decía "déjame echar un vistazo. ¿Tienes un pañuelo?"

Will la miró fijamente antes de contestar, y cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca ella ya había tomado asiento en el brazo del sillón. Su cercanía fue suficiente como para que Will no pudiese negarse a recibir las atenciones de la mujer que le volvía totalmente loco. Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a Alicia. Sus manos entraron en un leve contacto que ambos prolongaron hasta que fue posible. Sus ojos, clavados unos en los del otro, intentaban decirse mil cosas al mismo tiempo, querían hablar, decir todas esas palabras que eran incapaces de pronunciar: palabras de amor, de rencor, de desesperación, de anhelo, de pasión, de deseo, de esperanza...

"Quizá te duela un poco". Will no pudo más que forzar una pequeña sonrisa ante la ironía de que aquellas palabras. ¿Dolerle? Nada podía dolerle más que el rechazo que había sufrido hacía 86 días. Cualquier dolor físico era insignificante comparado con el sentimiento que le destrozó al no recibir una respuesta a su declaración de amor.

W: No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada.

A: Ya, pero déjame a mí. Tengo dos hijos, sé algo de curar heridas en una pelea.

W: Tienen suerte.

A: ¿Cómo? - Alicia formuló aquella simple pregunta, haciendo ese leve movimiento de cabeza y esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Estaba preciosa, Will lo sabía, no podía evitar dejar de mirarla. Era preciosa, su sonrisa, su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerpo... y esa noche, incluso su vestido era precioso. ¿Cómo iba a evitar tenerla tan cerca y no tocarla? ¿Cómo pódía mirala a la cara y no besarla?

W: Tus hijos. Tienen suerte de tener una madre como tú.

A: Gracias. - La sonrisa de Alicia se hizo aún más grande, más sincera, más bella. Era demasiado tarde, Will estaba rendido a sus encantos.

"Lo siento. Siento lo que voy a hacer ahora". Esto fue lo último que escuchó Alicia antes de sentir las manos de Will sobre su espalda atrayéndole hacia él. Ella no opuso resistencia, lo estaba deseando. Necesitaba volver a sentir la sensación que tuvo en ese mismo despacho cuando Will la besó por primera vez después de tantos años. Se acercaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Finalmente Alicia inclinó su cabeza y besó los magullados labios de Will, con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño, era lo último que deseaba en la vida, volver a hacerle daño. Pero él quería más, apretó sus labios más fuertes sobre los de ella, quería más... Quería más pasión, mas rapidez, más profundidad. Demasiado tiempo esperando, no sentía dolor, solo una pasión incontrolable, que sabía que le daría problemas, pero que ahora solo quería disfrutar.

Apretó sus brazos entorno al cuerpo de Alicia y tiró de ella hasta que esta resbaló por el sillón y acabó sentada en sus rodillas. Los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus manos se turnaban para enredarse en su cabello. Empezó como un beso dulce, cauteloso, pero ya no quedaba nada de ese momento. Se besaban como dos amantes con tiempo limitado, con pasión, con deseo, con rabia... con amor.

"Ejem". El momento se había roto. Will y Alicia separaron sus labios rápidamente, aunque no pasó lo mismo con sus cuerpos. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada baja hasta que Alicia se levantó y volvió a recorrer los 4 pasos que antes la habían acercado a Will, esa maldita y corta distancia que parecía insalvable. Al llegar a la puerta, junto a la que se encontraban Diane y Derrick, volvió la vista atrás para mirar por última vez a Will. Él la estaba contemplando. No fue necesario decir nada, ambos sabían que hiciesen lo que hiciesen, dijesen o dejasen de decir, sus ojos siempre dirían la verdad. Ella sabía que él aún la amaba y él por fin, se supo correspondido.


End file.
